Regina Mills
' Regina Mills', formerly known as the Evil Queen, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the adoptive mother of Henry Mills, who is the biological son of Emma Swan. Regina's heart has been darkened by power and corruption, and she is also one of the only people who still have their memory after she is transported by the Dark Curse, which she unleashed. In Storybrooke, she becomes the mayor, with everyone else too afraid to run for mayor. Regina is portrayed by Lana Parrilla. Biography Background ... Season 1 ... Season 2 ... Season 3 ... Family *'Henry Sr. '(father) *'Cora Mills '(mother) *'Zelena' (half-sister) *'Henry Mills '(adoptive son) *'Robin Hood' (boyfriend) Status: Alive Trivia *Her birthday is on February 1st, and she is an Aquarius. *Regina is based from the wicked queen in the fairytale, 'Snow White'. *When Kurt Flynn and Owen are at Regina's house, she claims that she can only make apple-based recipes. This is a reference to the poisoned apple that she curses Snow White with in the Enchanted Forest. Although at first she appears to be terrible at making lasagna, she becomes good at making it. *Since she was the one to unleash the first Dark Curse, she kept her memories. Appearances *'S1, E1: '"Pilot" *'S1, E2: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E3: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E4: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E5: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E6: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E7: '"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E8: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E9: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17: '"Hat Trick" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E1: '"Broken" *'S2, E2: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E3: '"Lady of the Lake" *'S2, E5: '"The Doctor" *'S2, E7: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E8: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E9: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" (flashback) *'S2, E12: '"In the Name of the Brother" *'S2. E13: '"Tiny" *'S2, E14: '"Manhattan" *'S2, E15: '"The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E16: '"The Miller's Daughter" *'S2, E17: '"Welcome to Storybrooke" *'S2, E18: '"Selfless, Brave and True" *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" *'S2, E21: '"Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E1: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E2: '"Lost Girl" *'S3, E3: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E4: '"Nasty Habits" *'S3, E5: '"Good Form" *'S3, E6: '"Ariel" *'S3, E7: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E8: '"Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E9: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Sorceresses